Dr. Coppelius
is a mad scientist and the creator of the Coppelions. He's using the second-year Coppelion to help carry out his "grand plan." His target: Aoi Fukasaku, the complete Coppelion. He has a Coppelion clone of himself, which is Haruto Kurosawa. Because he is equipped with Ether+, he lurks the Tokyo city without the need to wear any Hazmat Suit or Barrier Suit. He has a daughter that looks exactly like Setsuna. According to Mushanokouji's hacking into the Tokyo University Hospital data log, Dr.Coppelius's real name is Matasaburo Itami (伊丹　又三郎 reads as Itami Matasaburo). Appearance He has gray hair and a beard. He wears glasses, a cap with a caution sign on it, and a pair of white, black striped shoes. Personality He is a very clever, thorough and a mad scientist. In his escape from Nagoya to Tokyo, he stole a red aircraft while rendering all other coppers and computers usless with an EMP to destroy evidences about him. And with just some sample of the Ether and its manufacutring data, he was able to create the Ether+ in less than a half day. While working with his mind at ease, he likes to sing a song with a lyric "Thymine-Adenine, Guanine-Cytosine" which are the four bases found in a DNA. He smokes whenever he is free to do so. Dr. Coppelius is displayed to possess little to no care of his daughter, once, he told her to "shut up" and caring not for her ballet dance. Relationships Haruto Kurosawa He made a Coppelion clone of himself, which is Haruto. Ichikawa Meisa Dr. Coppelius promised to fix the defect that all Second-Year Coppelions have, projecting Neutrons from their body. So desperate and hopeless, Meisa started to serve Dr. Coppelius if the latter would fix her defect (this is caused by a traumatic incident that Meisa and Mana experienced). Dr. Coppelius often communicate with the malicious-looking stuffed rabbit that Meisa carries around. Ibara Naruse Izanami Jyugotenshi Setsuna Itami He has a daughter that looks exactly like her. The Retrieval Unit is now working with Dr.Coppelius against Ibara's group in the current 4th arc. Abilities and Powers Weapons History Dr. Coppelius was the one that created the Coppelions 20 years ago which is after the Nuclear Meltdown. He was chase out from the Expo Park Institute for BioScience 7 years the project started. He was once the head of Kyoto University's Institute for Frontier Medical Science and known around the world for his work in embryonic stem cell research and genome analysis. But cloning was revolutionary technology. Human rights organization attacked him left and right, calling him unethical. That was why he worked under an alias from the very beginning. Dr.Coppelius later works with the government for the research funding. Since 20 years ago Dr.Coppelius was forced out of the scientific community,and was on the verge of bankruptcy. Mishima mentions that "Until one day-when the nuclear meltdown took place. This chance was better than anything he could ever have dreamed of. He must have thought that. The time had come for his dream project, which was still only theory...The time had come for him to create the Coppelion." Itami Setsuna (Dr.'s real daughter), 15 years old amputated her left leg at Tokyo University Hospital in April 2011. He was disguised as a cleaner at the 3rd division research center located in Nagoya before escaping and arriving at Roppongi Hills in Tokyo. He enrolled and studied at Tokyo University 50 years ago. Major Battles Trivia *His name "Dr. Coppelius" comes from an inventor who made a life-size doll based on the Coppélia, also because he is the creator of the dolls (Coppelions). *The ita (伊) in his surname is a kanji for "Italy", mi (丹) means "vermilion". Matasaburou (又三郎) is a male given name. Quotes *(To Ibara, about Aoi) "I want to know which specimen would be successful...! Even with my genius, I hadn't the faintest idea. Unpredictability has always been a part of science. But who would have guessed...that a DUNCE created merely as an extra..would show signs of being this experiment's completed form?" *(To himself) "Aoi Fukasaku..it seems she has yet to gain control over her power. She appears to be in a trance-like state..we cannot control her like this..." *(To Mushanokouji) "Mushanokouji. They stripped the title of "scientist" from me long, long ago. I dedicated myself to my research for decades...I wanted to use cloning to bring human life to new heights, with all my heart." *(To Mushanokouji) "And then...when the technology was finally on the brink of completion,what did the world think of it? Dr.Coppelius. A maniac magician who had turned his back on God. People saw me as some sort of evil wizard. All I wanted was to give new arms to children who'd lost them. What part of that was evil? *(To Mushanokouji) "In the end, humans prefer their differences, their inequality. They kill each other, steal from each other....and reveal in ecstasy over their spoils. And so I made up my mind. If humanity is so against progressing and maturing as a species...then I shall show them...a life-form superior to humans-the ultimate-life-form" *(To Mushanokouji&Ibuse) "Good-bye, you two. Let us meet again...in the contaminated ruins of Tokyo..The City of Death!" *(To Meisa) "Meisa. Wait for me. I'm on my way to you." *(To a young Haruto) "Serial number C-2, Ibara Naruse...Where is she? She's usually sitting on this bench, staring out into space... Where could she have gone? Goodness me. Just when I thought I'd have her meet you..." *(To a young Haruto) "Haruto...Let me introduce you. That girl is Ibara Naruse. She's five years old just like you. As you can see, she's empty... as if she has no will of her own. She's a useless doll, like that. At this rate, she'll be a failure..." *(To himself) "Tokyo...It hasn't changed one bit from 20 years ago." *(To Mana and Meisa) "Intercept them. You may tear them limb from limb." *(To Ibara) "Little scheme"?! How tasteless! I'll have you know - it's a grand plan!" *(To Ibara) "This is your last chance, representative! Join me! That's the only path you have left. It's your only hope for a bright future!" *(To Haruto) "Haruto...! I've missed you! How many years has it been?! You've grown into a fine young man! You look just like the former me!" *(To Haruto) "Perfect timing - I need your help! It's no use talking to these female dolls! I was right to create you! Come down here...my trustworthy other self!" *(To Haruto) "What's the holdup, Haruto?! We can walk the path of science together again, just like in the old days! For the future of humanity - no, for the future of the world...I need your help, Haruto!" *(To Haruto) "Did you hit your head on something, Haruto? You're nothing more than an inferior copy of me. I'm your original!" *(To Haruto) "The odds of a copy beating his original....are 100% against the copy." *(To the Three Professors) "You are disgraces as scientists...and deserve nothing more than to fertilize this holy land." *(To Ibara about Setsuna) "Then, one day... I saw my daughter for the first time in five years. Something that had once been but an embryo had grown into a human and now stood before me. Her mother... had abused her. I, her biological father, was her only remainig relative. That was how... we began our strange life together as parent and child." *(To Setsuna) "Good! Buy me time, Setsuna!" *(To Ibara) "U-Unhand me! I'm a pacifist!" *(To Setsuna) "Hoho! That's the spirit, Setsuna!" References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human